Of Love and Madness
by Hottmadhatter
Summary: Kali, a normal 16 year old girls falls into Underland. When she is asked to spy on the Whites Queens' big sister, she meets someone who will change her life forever. New to writing fanfics and summarys :-


Heyyyyy guyssss!!!!! This is my first fic EVERR!!!! I'm super excited! So plz review. And if you have anythings you want to say to help it'd be greatly appreciated!!! Bye!!!! Disclaimer...i dont own the mad hatter. DANG lOl!!

* * *

Of Love and Madness

Kali looked back over her shoulder at her sweet 16 birthday party. Many guys has asked her to dance but they only liked her for her tall, blonde,and curvy body. She felt like something was missing from her life, But she couldn't quite place what it was exactly.

Standing at the edge of the forest behind her home, she stepped inside the cool, dense tree cover. Deciding it best to figure out what might be missing in her life she broke into a run through the branches of low-hanging trees and over the roots of the same trees. She stopped running as she finally decided what she was missing in her life was a nice man.

She was tired so she went to sit by the closest tree. But instead she fell down a hole. "_Odd_" she thought as the hole seemed to have no end to it. Finally she hit the ground, crying out in pain as her back slammed against the floor of another forest. She opened her bright blue eyes to take in her new surroundings. The were flowers nearby, and the sun was shining through dark clouds.

"Oh isn't she just so lovely!" said the Daffodil flower closest to Kalis' head. "_Did that flower just talk? I must be going crazy._" Kali thought.

"I know who will take a liking to her." the Rose whispered to the other flowers. Kali glanced around and saw many different types of plants moving to get a look at her. She became uncomfortable beneath all the attention.

"Mirana? The White Queen?" a budding flower asked.

"Yes. But also our dear Mr. Hightopp is who I was thinking about. Ever since Alice left he hasn't been the same madman. I hope she is the one to fix that and bring back the old Hatter." the Rose spoke again.

"Oh yes. Tarrant is sure to find her quite an attraction." the Hibiscus yelled. After this comment Kali scoffed and tried to stand. She managed to acheive her task even though her back hurt badly.

"Flowers deffinitely don't talk!" Kali said outloud, her Texan accent dripping through like venom.

"Oh but they do. Most everything here in Underland can talk Kali." said a very mysterious voice. Kali glanced around nervously. She had no idea where the voice was coming from.

"How do you know my name? Who are you? Or rather, where are you?" Kali asked the voice.

"Why i'm right behind you." the voice said again. Kali spun around on her heel only to come face to face with a floating head. Or rather, a floating cat head.

"Ohff. Uhhh...hello? Who are you?" Kali asked the floating head.

"I am the Chesire Cat. But you can call me Chessur." Chessur answered.

"Where am I?? And who is 'Tarrant Hightopp'?" Kali questioned the now fully floating cat.

"You are in Underland. And you will meet Tarrant soon. First you must meet Mirana, the White Queen." Chessur said then started drifting off into the forest.

"Wait! Chessur! I don't know my way around here!" Kali yelled as she ran after the cat.

"Follow me." is all Chessur said. Kali followed close behind the cat so as to not get lost. Finally, twenty minutes later they came upon a large white marble castle.

"Come Kali, Queen Mirana awaits you." Kali walked inside the grand building and was greeted warmly by a beautiful woman all in white.

"Kali. We are so glad you are here. We need you for our mission to the Red Queens castle." Miranan said as she took Kalis' hand and led her to her room.

"What mission? The cat never mentioned a..."

"Kali. We need you to be our spy in my sister's castle. You will not be harmed if you follow our directions. Please Kali. We need you." Mirana begged Kali. She had much to think about. She had just arrived in this strange land and they already wanted her to do what sounded like a suicide mission. Though she felt a strange sense of peace here, and it unnerved her.

"Kali...please." Mirana begged once more.

"Ok. I'll do it. Just tell me what to do." Kali said letting out a breath she did not know she was holding in.

"Good. We are proud of your decision Kali." Mirana said smiling and letting go of Kalis' arm. Kali felt a feeling something bad was going to happen. But she pushed it to the back of her mind.


End file.
